My obsession
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: La confesión de un sentimiento profundo, no se busca  el perdón o aceptación… Solo quieren estar uno al lado de otro para siempre….. Pues ninguno de los dos se arrepentirá de sus actos…..Feliz cumpleaños Mello!


HOLA LECTORES DE ESTA SAGRADA Y LINDA PÁGINAAA! **Hola a todos! Un saludo desde el mas aca…**Hoy es un día muy importante en la historia del animé, del YAOI y por ende de TODA esta página! ¿Saben qué día eeeeees? (No Holic no tiene un Death Note real) **No lo saben? Hasta yo, el árbol del despite y la tontería, lo se, apuesto que ustedes también…**¿Alguien saaabeeee? Sería un pecado mortal que no sepan que día es hoy! **No, bueno no un pecado mortal…**Cierto, TODO fan de Death Note y del Yaoi tiene que saber qué día es hoy… **Por favor redoble de tambores y creamos un ambiete propicio pues hoy…**HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL RUBIO MÁS HOT DE FANFICTION! Y no, Deidara es de otro fandom… **No lo digas! **siii, lo diré!

HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIHAEL KEEHL, un día como hoy nació (?) Mello, nuestro mafioso más sexy y adorado de Death Note! **Sexy? Ok …*no coment+ **YAY! Y nosotros estamos aquí para ofrecerle un fic de regaliiito **Un lindo regalito y cientos de chocolates…**CIERTO! CHOCOLATEEE! Toneladas y toneladas de chocolate de la mejor calidad! Wiiii. Otra cosa digna de ser recordada en una fecha tan especial como esta es que legítimamente (o según lo dice el abecedario) Mello es el sucesor original de L! **Eso no lo puedo cuestionar** Muy simple, la M va justo después de la L y ANTES que la N *acomodando sus lentes de forma nerdy* **Por cierto se ve muy linda con sus lentes….**Claro, así que con esto le damos una tierna patadita en el trasero al odioso de Near. **Por favor no nos maten por eso…**Sí, soy algo agresiva con el XD.

OTRO anuncio IMPORTANTE! Mi Matty y yo estamos a CUATRO hermosos días de cumplir CUATRO meses de novioooos! :3 **Ya se que lo digo siempre pero son lo mejores cuatro meses de mi VIDA! **WIII, soy feliiiiiizzzzz! Sabes que te amo con mi vida cachorrito, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y espero que cumplamos MILES de mese más, TE AMO!**Claro que los cumpliremos mi vida, te adoro demasiado te amo demasiado y tu eres lo mejor que tengo y que tendre…**

DISCLAIMER (del mal): Death Note no nos pertenece (T_T una lata), pero ya saben, este cartelito nos presta sus personajes para perv… escribir sobre ellos! **Son de ellos, los dioses del Olimpo, escritores , que se llaman Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata **Tal como lo dijo mi Matty, es de los japos :3 OH! Y utilizamos una tierna (y sexy) canción de CINEMA BIZARRE que se llama… **My obsession** yeah! Sería muy lindo que la oigan mientras leen este songfic, por eso les dejaremos un link akiii: http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v =4t-fGno6Dhc (sin espacios, ya saben) Este video tiene algo especiaaal (Matty) Pues también tiene imágenes de nuestros chicos favoritos y sus andanzas yaoísticas :3 (Matty) Wiiii!

Advertencias: Estamos subiendo un poco el nivel akiiii, **Estoy algo nervioso, no soy muy bueno escribiendo esto…Pero espero que les gustes, pero sobre todo espero que mi princesa se sienta feliz con lo que hice…**Aw te salió muy bien Matty :3! **Gracias mi princesa te amo! **Quizá haya algún error ortográfico, lo revisé unas quinientas veces, pero SIMPRE se me escapa algo asiii queeee **Lo sentimos y no nos quemen en una hoguera! **:D, bien ia saben yo escribo como Mello y mi amorcito de Matt, esperamos que les guste! **Esperamos que les agrade….**

**Felicitaciones mello!**Siii felicidades Mello! I love you My Matty! **TE AMO MINI MELLO TE ADORO CON TDOA MI VIDA…. TE AMO!**

**Mi obsesión**

**Era un día nublado, estaba recostado en mi cama, tratando de concentrarme, tratando de alejar de mi mente todos los temores y dudas. No me interesaba lo que mundo opinaba, solo me interesaba su opinión y sus sentimientos.**

**Esta habitación era nuestro lugar, esta habitación, fue el primer lugar en que lo vi por primera vez, y fue el lugar en donde las primeras cosas más importantes en mi vida sucedieron. Trataba de permanecer sereno y tranquilo, de nada me valía mostrar el enorme temor que me llenaba, el temor que se manifestó con un pequeño brinco, cuando escuché como golpeaban la puerta...**

La puerta resonó desvaneciendo con golpes secos y pronunciados el silencio de la habitación, era un sábado bastante nublado y la lluvia caía suavemente casi sin emitir sonido al impactar con el suelo. Miré alrededor del cuarto mientras detenía mis nerviosos pasos y me quedaba estático observando la puerta por unos segundos antes de responder con la voz algo ronca y cansada 'Voy enseguida.' Volteé ligeramente hacia la izquierda y vi a Matt recostado boca abajo en su cama observando la cabecera con aburrimiento.

**El golpeteo y la actitud de Mello, me daban la señal de muchas cosas, no podía verlo, pues en mis ojos se notarían el temor y la duda, así que mantuve mi mirada en la cabecera de mi cama con la expresión de puro aburrimiento, pero aun así no pude aguantar las ganas de hacer esa pregunta…**

**- ¿Ya es hora?- **preguntó con tono hastiado girando apenas para encontrarse con mis ojos.

- Eso creo.- **Escuché esa profunda voz y mi corazón se disparó, tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar, miedo de que esto no funcione, miedo de que te alejes de mí. Agaché la cabeza y traté de no dudar, de no temer**… Me acerqué a él con pasos sigilosos, casi con intensión y una vez que estuve al lado de su cama me incliné lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos con comodidad, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par y sus googles naranjas colgando de su cuello. **Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles para el mundo menos para mí, levanté la mirada sólo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules y profundos. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mí y tomó mi barbilla, sus caricias me pueden llevar al mismísimo cielo y temía perderlas, pero sobre todas las cosas, conocía esa actitud, conocía su forma de ser, sabía lo que significaba, era el preludio de muchas cosas...** Con una de mis manos tomé su barbilla y lo acerqué a mí con suavidad, una que sólo en ocasiones como esta utilizaba, clavé mi vista en la suya y me adelanté con lentitud hasta sentir sus labios entreabiertos envolver los míos con algo de impaciencia. **Te necesito, no te alejes de mí, por favor suplicaba mi alma, mi corazón, todo, al entrar en contacto con esos tibios y perfectos labios. Te amo, de eso no hay la menor duda y hoy era una de las más duras pruebas que tendríamos que pasar… **Suspiré inaudiblemente, pero antes de que pudiese profundizar el contacto me alejé.- Debo ir…- susurré poniéndome de pié nuevamente y caminando hacia la puerta, **el dolor de que se marchara y el temor, se manifestaron en una escuálida sonrisa, que mostraba en gran parte enfado, porque no tenía sentido pasar por todo esto, ¿No es suficiente, amarlo con cada rincón de mi estúpido ser? ¿No es más que suficiente, querer estar a su lado cada segundo de mi patética vida?, pero para el mundo nunca es suficiente, así que me limité a pronunciar mi tibia despedida, con tonos de sarcasmo y dolor.**

**- Que te sea leve.-** y oí ese tinte de sarcasmo en su voz, por lo que simplemente sonreí vagamente y volteé segundos antes de abrir la puerta Esto no puede serlo para nada, esto de verdad no es tan fácil...

- Nunca lo es…-**Escuché esas palabras y para mí eran más que suficiente. Suspiré y me lancé de nuevo a mi cama, mientras que las paredes me engullían lentamente, trayéndome recuerdos, recuerdos felices que posiblemente nadie entendería.**

**La primera vez que me permitiste estar cerca y hablarte, aunque a decir verdad solo pude suspirar. Éramos niños y desde ese instante te seguí, sin chistar, sin decir nada sólo siendo incondicional y fiel, mortalmente fiel a ti.**

**La primera vez que me dejaste abrazarte y fue un día muy parecido a este, una lluvia inclemente caía, el frio era insoportable, te vi tiritar en tu cama, así que me acerqué a ti con mi frazada para cobijarte, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, tomaste mi muñeca y me miraste de esa extraña forma indescifrable para mí, hasta ahora. No dijiste nada, sólo abriste un espacio en tu cama y me atrajiste hacia ti. Me recosté en tu cama y nos cobijé con nuestras frazadas y luego te sentí, abrazarme y yo respondí ese abrazo. Esa noche confirmé que lo que sentía por ti, era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte e incontrolable y quería estar a tu lado, a pesar de saber que no podría ser correspondido.**

**Luego de esa noche, muchas cosas extrañas me pasan, te veía fijamente y era como si admirara a un ser mas superior, como una especie de ángel. Sentía rabia, porque te acercabas a alguien más, aunque fueras a golpearlo y finalmente Near…**

**- Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar a Near?- Murmuré. El albino que es el primero y que según tú te mantiene en una especie de sótano y fue por él, que por primera vez te besé.**

**Era un tarde demasiado soleada y entregaban el ranking, como siempre Near te había superado y tú me habías superado, pero a mí no me importaba eso, no me importaba quien era primero, segundo o ultimo, solo quería un poco de paz, así que me quedé en esta misma habitación, viendo las figuras que podía armar mi mente con los puntos en el piso de la habitación y allí tu entraste, golpeando todo a tu paso, gritabas, maldecías y de vez en cuando un par de malas palabras salían de tus labios. Estaba acostumbrado a tus rabietas y sabía cómo manejarme, pero ese día no fue una típica rabieta, ese día te quebraste, pensaste que no merecías ni si quiera competir, dijiste que todo esfuerzo que hicieras no valdría de nada y caíste de rodillas, mientras de tus ojos, comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Era raro, era extraño pues para mi tu siempre has sido, Mello el invencible, el súper héroe de todos mis juegos, alguien más fuerte y más grande que el propio Near y verte flaquear, me permitió conocer el lado más profundo de ti.**

**Me levanté de mi cama y caminé hacia ti, me empujaste y hasta me mordiste, pero no fui capaz de quejarme, así que continúe acercándome a ti hasta que mis brazos te rodearon y te abrazaron con fuerza. Posaste tu rostro en mi pecho y continuaste llorando quejándote y maldiciendo mientras yo solo me mantuve allí a tu lado, abrazándote, estando siempre para ti. Las horas pasaron y finalmente te tranquilizaste, así que lentamente levantaste tu rostro y miraste mis ojos, sonreí y levanté mi mano para quitarte una enorme lágrima que corría por tu mejilla, cerraste tus hermosos ojos frente a mi tímido contacto y de manera inexplicable suspiraste, para luego abrir tus ojos. Me observaste como si detallaras cada milímetro de mi rostro y como si estuvieras en trance, comenzaste a acercarte, allí en ese breve instante, la línea de lo correcto y lo prohibido se hizo confusa y lentamente se borró, producto de mis sentimientos claros y nítidos hacia ti. Tenía miedo a medida que te acercabas más y más, hasta que, como el aleteo de un colibrí, rocé tus labios. Fue corto, fue inexperto, pero fue mi primer beso y fue lo más increíble que pude experimentar. Tus labios delgados y perfectos, llenos de el dulce sabor de chocolate, tu piel suave, eres todo lo que quiero, pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba de mi primer beso…**

**Desde ese día, no hay un instante de mi vida que no anhele besarte o abrazarte o estar a tu lado, a pesar de que mi conciencia me grite que no está bien que no era correcto, pues todo; Dios, la sociedad, el mundo me decían lo mismo: chico más chico igual a infierno, un infierno que no quería que visitaras, un infierno que no quería que vivieras, pero para mí sería el infierno si te alejas de mi lado…**

**Éramos niños cuando todo eso pasó y al crecer, ciertas cosas cambian, cosas que al final terminan cayendo sobre nuestras conciencias… Aunque yo no les temía, en realidad temía que a él sí le importaran, temía que se alejara, temía que nos separaran. Hundí mi cabeza en mi almohada tratando de dispersar mi temor. ****Te amo… sinceramente, te amo…**

_**If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk**_

Salí del cuarto y observé a Watari, quien se había limitado a avanzar luego de un pequeño asentimiento en forma de saludo y sin más, lo seguí. Pasamos por los largos pasillos del orfanato callados hasta llegar a la salida principal, donde había un grupo de chicos y chicas, listos para la sesión de cada sábado. No saludé, como siempre y mirando a todos con gesto casi asesino me formé primero en la fila y comenzamos a caminar hacia la capilla de Wammy's. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, me preparé para lo que venía y respiré hondo, tranquilizándome.

- M.- Oí el sobrenombre con el que siempre me llamaban y con pasos cautelosos pero firmes, me acerqué al confesionario.- Dime tus pecados, hijo.- Esas malditas palabras taladraron mis oídos una vez más, había decidido hablar de una vez y ni siquiera recordaba mi estúpida razón, sólo quería dejar en claro todo, que no entraría al cielo por nada del mundo, que ya no había oportunidades, que no cambiaría de parecer por ningún maldito motivo y lo peor de todo, que no me importaba, que no quería que me importase ya.

- Perdóneme padre, he pecado…- la frase de inicio usual de alguna extraña manera se me hacía algo pesada, aún así decidí continuar y largarme de allí lo antes posible.- ¿Es verdad que Dios quiere que amemos?- fue mi primera pregunta, en lugar de la lista de planes de asesinatos macabros para Near.

- ¿Perdiste ya la virginidad hijo mío?- inspiré y exhalé con profundidad una vez más, con ganas de golpearme por ser tan evidente.

- Sí.- respondí con toda la firmeza que había en mí.

- ¿La amas de verdad?- preguntó el sacerdote haciéndome temblar y sonrojarme imperceptiblemente al instante, pero me obligué a quitar de mí todos esos estúpidos miedos y hablar de una vez.

- Sí, lo amo.-

_**Let us make thousand mistakes  
'Cause we will never learn…**_

Hubo un extraño silencio luego de mi afirmación y presioné mi crucifijo entre mis dedos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Lo amas dices?- preguntó la voz gruesa y algo severa.- ¿O era sólo deseo carnal?- mis ojos se abrieron en demasía.

- Lo amo.- dije una vez más endureciendo mi voz.

- Ve en paz entonces.- fruncí el ceño mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y regresaba a mi habitación. ¿De verdad me perdonaste? Ni siquiera me quedé para intentar ver la distorsionada expresión que tendría el padre detrás de la pequeña ventana del confesionario y simplemente me alejé de allí.

**Es una confesión fuerte, una confesión profunda, una confesión, que implicaba que las tendencias del segundo, no eran lo que todo el mundo esperaba, pero conocía a Mello, la opinión del mundo era irrelevante. A pesar de conocer esto de él, había algo que me llamaba la atención y era el hecho que fue él quien quiso confesarlo. Eso significaba que algo muy profundo dentro de suyo, consideraba que esto posiblemente no estaba bien y que dependiendo del veredicto, de uno de los representantes de Dios en la tierra, haría que el mundo nos separara. Los segundos pasaban y yo me sentía más nervioso, hasta que…**

Llegué a la habitación y al entrar lo vi allí nuevamente, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba minutos atrás, al oír el sonido de la puerta volteó con rapidez y me miró con una expresión algo indescifrable. **Había regresado demasiado rápido, no sabía cómo interpretar todo, no sabía cómo analizarlo, por lo que tuve que decírselo**.

**- No tardaste mucho…- articulé, paralizando una sonrisa en el acto…** puso una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo me adelantaba hacia mi cama y me lanzaba boca arriba en ella sin mucha ceremonia **¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué habían decidido? ¿Nos separarían? Dios, odiaba cuando Mello se ponía más misterioso que de costumbre, pues me obligaba hacer preguntas que sólo a un estúpido como yo se le pueden ocurrir… Sin contar que estaba tratando de luchar con mi creciente ira, pues no me parecía justo que alguien que no me conoce, que no sabe lo que siento decida por mi y que Mello de cierta forma lo deje…- ¿Ya nos expulsaron?- **preguntó menos enfadado pero aún con el sarcasmo presente en su voz. Sonreí de lado.

- Aún no… tendremos que ser más ruidosos la próxima.- respondí mientras sonreía y analizaba su rostro que ahora cambiaba de color de inmediato a un tono adorablemente rojizo. **¿Ruido? su típico juego de palabras con doble sentido, no podía evitar sentirme un poco avergonzado, por la forma en que lo decía, aunque no por lo que habíamos hecho.**

**- ¿Te dijeron algo?-** cuestionó tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación completamente avergonzado. Ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme…

- Me… me preguntó si perdí la virginidad ya.- respondí algo incómodo pegando mi mirada a una de las paredes sintiendo tibieza en mi rostro de un momento a otro. **Esa confesión es algo interesante, pensé mientras su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un hermoso rojo. No pude negarme, no pude contenerme, así que sonreí y me levanté de mi cama para acercarme a la suya y mirarlo de esa forma, en que le rogaba que me dijera todo** -¿Se te ofrece algo?- inquirí sarcásticamente a lo que él simplemente sonreía aún más consiguiendo ponerme aún más incómodo Después de todo fui yo quien comenzó. **No podía dejar de sonreír, no podía dejar de sentir eso, no podía alejarme de él, entonces respondí de la forma más natural posible…**

**- Sólo quería estar un poco más cerca de ti.-** enarqué una ceja Ya veo...

- Me preguntó si te amo o era sólo deseo.- dije de pronto clavando mi mirada en la suya, intentando ponerlo nervioso y riendo para mis adentros. Supe que lo había logrado cuando lo vi sentándose a mi lado en la cama y sus esmeraldas se pegaban al suelo No era la reacción que esperaba**. Maldición… esa pregunta, esa pregunta es la que realmente temía, esa pregunta, respondería si lo que él sentía hacia mí era algo que solo tenía que ver con descubrir, experimentar y probar. La duda formó una nube en mi cabeza y mis piernas perdieron firmeza, por lo que tomé asiento a su lado formulando otra pregunta cuya respuesta temía escuchar.**

**- ¿Q-qué le dijiste?- Maldita tartamudez, soy un tonto, pensé.**

- Ambas.- pronuncié con un tono algo sugestivo mientras colocaba una sonrisa maliciosa y mordía mis labios a lo que mis ojos se dirigían a los suyos de verdad son ambas. **La respuesta era sencillamente increíble y si a eso le añadía la forma en que me miraba, pues estaba seguro que eran ambas cosas, pero esa respuesta me llevaba a una pregunta mayor, una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver conmigo pero que sabía que era importante para él.** Su expresión había cambiado, de repente la seriedad se apoderó de sus facciones mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojos.

**- ¿Le dijiste que te arrepentiste para que te perdone?-** preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa No es necesario que cuestione eso… no es necesario siquiera que lo piense**… Si él afirmaba eso, era porque de cierta forma estaba arrepentido de lo que habíamos hecho, de lo que sentía hacia mí y que la posibilidad de estar juntos se anulaba, agaché la mirada solo esperando el balde de agua fría, caer sobre mi rojiza cabellera.** Yo sólo estiré una de mis manos y sostuve su rostro para girarlo y atraerlo hacia mí.

- No. No fui a que me perdone, fui para hacerle saber que si en caso no lo hacía, no me importaría en lo más mínimo.- y lo acerqué a mí para sentir sus labios una vez más. ¿Cómo arrepentirme? ¿Cómo podría negarme a todo lo que siento?

_**You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight…**_

**Su respuesta, me llenó de la más pura tranquilidad y sus labios, por dios… esos labios, esos labios que hacían que cayera en la tentación, que nublaba un juicio que no quería que existiera y algo que me decía que él era lo que en esencia, yo quiero. No pude contenerme más, sólo me incliné lentamente hacia él mientras lo mantenía aprisionado entre la cama y mi cuerpo, mientras mis labios se deleitaban con el sabor de los suyos.**

Matt se inclinó aún más y con sus manos sostuvo mis muñecas en la cama, sometiéndome. Sonreí mientras introducía mi lengua en medio de sus labios y acariciaba con suavidad la suya a lo que me preparaba para voltearlo y colocar mi cuerpo encima del suyo, sintiendo su calor y los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras me liberaba de su agarre y esta vez yo era quien lo mantenía en su lugar. ¿Me arrepiento acaso? **No hay dudas, no hay nada que temer, solo estamos tú y yo, solos donde queremos estar, sentí como me giraba para posicionarse sobre mí… pecado e indebido, son palabras que usarían los demás, yo prefiero llamarle amor, pues nunca en mi vida haría algo que lo lastimara. Mi corazón latía, casi buscando salir de mi pecho, mientras el rose de su lengua despertaba sensaciones que en un principio fueron desconocidas e innombrables, pero ahora tomaban vida propia en mí.**

_**You are my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are**_

Abrí mis piernas al rededor de sus caderas mientras lo besaba con ansias tratando de hacerle entender que no habría nada de lo que podría arrepentirme, jamás… que no debía temerle a nada, que no dejaría que nos separaran por respetar o siquiera tener en cuenta sus opiniones. **Sentí cómo enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, mientras yo lo sostenía fuerte, por la suya y mis manos avanzaban, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa negra y palpando tu espalda, sintiendo cada musculo, cada rincón de ella y obligándolo a estar cerca de mí**. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a bajarlas con lentitud por el, hasta llegar a sus caderas y detenerme allí para levantarlas levemente y lograr que hagan contacto con las mías gimiendo suavemente entre sus labios mientras tomaba uno entre mis dientes y lo mordía con ínfima fuerza Eres irresistible. **Suave contacto, tentación, deseo, no puedo contenerme, no puedo detenerme. Suspiré y gemí tímidamente, cuando mi cadera entré en contacto con la suya y mis labios y cuerpo eran mantenidos prisioneros de lo que él deseara hacer conmigo. Correcto o incorrecto, pecado o no, amor o inmoralidad, eran términos, que había olvidado, hace más de una caricia atrás y para ser preciso, esos términos que no existen desde que te conocí. Mis labios, dejaron de besarlo, para descender por su mentón y llegar a su cuello, dejando besos en el camino. Su camisa me estorbaba, pero no me importaba pues corriéndola un poco logré divisar su hombro y allí dejé que mis labios mojaran su piel, mientras él suspiraba, cerraba tus ojos y gemía muy por debajo. Todo escapaba de mis manos, perdía el sentido de a poco, pero me negaba a recobrarlo una vez que me abandonaba con cada beso.** Era realmente adictivo, era adictivo tenerlo entre mis brazos, era adictivo su cuerpo, era adictivo sentirlo, era adictivo oír su voz pronunciando mi nombre entre susurros y gemidos, era adictivo amarlo. Sí, lo amo... y me temo que demasiado.

**Sus caricias, sus besos, su contacto, su cuerpo, estaban volviendo loco y como el imbécil que soy sólo pude exhalar su nombre, definiendo lo que yo deseo con lo locura, lo que amo más allá de mi propia vida.**

**- Meh-Mello...-** un suave suspiro había escapado de sus húmedos labios a lo que yo dirigía los míos a su cuello y rozaba con mi aliento la zona sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía junto al mío.

_**You can kiss me with your torture  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me begging undercover  
Wrong or right  
It's all a role play**_

- Mail...- gemí su nombre cerca de su oído mientas mis manos se abrían paso por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su piel, hundiéndome en la insania. **Temblaba, como un pequeño cachorro asustado, mientras las cosas lentamente subían a un nivel del cual no quería salir. Mi nombre en sus labios, me enloqueció, mi nombre dicho de esa forma, activó todo lo dormido que había en mí y liberó una serie de sensaciones nuevas**- Te... te deseo...-pronuncié con voz aireada y grave sintiendo cómo él arqueaba ligeramente su espalda debajo de mi cuerpo mientras yo perdía la cordura con sus suspiros y sentía el calor envolviéndome completamente, sofocándome de la manera más pecaminosa. **Esa simple frase fue suficiente, para que mi cuerpo reaccionara, arqueando levemente mi espalda.**

_**Let us make a thousand mistakes**_

_**We will never learn**_

Lamí el lóbulo de su oído mientras mis dedos resbalaban por su piel y me sentía completamente en trance, atado a él en todos los sentidos. Descendí con mis besos hasta su cuello otra vez y mordí el lugar suavemente para luego comenzar a succionar sin mucha fuerza moviendo mis caderas con lentitud. **Me lamía y sus caricias se volvían más intensas, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente más contacto, más piel, más de él. Descendió hasta mi cuello y lo mordió suavemente, de la misma forma en la que mordía su barra de chocolate, para luego comenzar a succionar. Dios, me está elevando, me llevaba hacia lo que un día era para mí desconocido, lejos de las montañas del miedo, hasta llegar al país donde él y yo estábamos juntos. Mi mano descendió, hasta llegar a la parte baja de sus caderas y acércalas más a mí, en búsqueda de lo prohibido, de lo que quería que jamás se acabara. Lo alejé un poco de mí, tomé su barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mientras él no paraba de moverse y como un susurro, le imploré…**

**- Ah... no... no te arrepientas jamás... de esto.-** pronunció con la voz débil mientras sus manos empujaban aún más mis caderas en busca de más delirante fricción. Ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que sucedería dentro de minutos.

_**You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight**_

- Ngh… no… no podría… no podría hacerlo…- suspiré cerca de sus labios para luego besarlo y subir de poco su camiseta a rayas pasando mis dedos con fuerza sobre su torso. **El rose tibio de su aliento contra mis labios, me hacia delirar y no solo era eso, era su respuesta en sí, eso era lo que yo necesitaba para vivir, lo único que quiero es hacerlo feliz**.- No lo haría… porque, te amo.- susurré con seguridad… Y era cierto, estaba seguro de que jamás me arrepentiría de nada, siempre y cuando sólo sea con él… **Un 'te amo' se formó en los labios de Mello, sólo por eso hoy, mañana y siempre me entregaría a él por completo…**

**- Te amo.- respondí firmemente mientras subía su playera negra, dispuesto a todo, dispuesto cruzar la línea de lo indebido una vez más, sólo para estar con él en ese mi cielo perfecto, Mientras este con él no tengo nada que temer y nada de qué arrepentirme…** Nada… no me arrepiento de nada…

_**Come to me tonight**_


End file.
